7th Anniversary KyuMin
by audrey musaena
Summary: A short onehoot about 7th Anniversary of KyuMin. Just read and support our real OTP. Ma 1st Boys Love ff. hope you enJOY it. KYUMIN/BL


7th Anniversary

Main Pair : KYUMIN

enre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, BL

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair! Ma first yaoi, please antitipation it

.

Honolulu Island

Siang itu memang siang yang terik namun cuacanya benar-benar baik di Honolulu _island_. Tampak tiga namja sedang bermain di tepi pantai yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari hotel mereka. Kangin, Donghae dan Sungmin, tiga namja dari Super Junior.

"_Hyung_, aku dan Sungmin hyung ingin bermain air, kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Donghae yang sudah siap dengan celana pendek hitamnya untuk bermain air.

"_Aniyo_. Aku ingin berjemur saja agar kulitku tan seperti si Masiwon" jawab Kangin diselingi candaan. Tubuhnya sudah ia rebahkan di atas pasir yang sudah dialasi kain, dengan keadaan _half naked_ Kangin menutup mukanya dengan topi, entah apa maksudnya itu.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi terdiam melihat sekelilingnya hanya mengembangkan senyum manis mendengar percakapan hyung dan saengnya itu. Pandangannya kembali terfokus dengan hamparan laut kala indra pendengarannya tak mendengar percakapan kecil itu lagi.

"_Hyungie~ kajja_" rengek Donghae seperti biasa.

Seluruh member bahkan seluruh ELF sedunia juga tahu bocah asal Mokpo ini sangat menyukai air. Matanya akan berbinar-binar ketika melihat hamparan laut seakan dia kembali ke desanya.

"Sebentar Hae. Nikmati pantainya dulu" tolak Sungmin lembut seraya tersenyum ramah.

Kesal karena permintaannya ditolak, Donghae mencari ide. Matanya membidik perut Sungmin yang err sedikit berisi. Ide meledek hyungnya pun langsung muncul ke permukaan. Nampaknya otak jahilnya sedang bekerja.

"Aish. _Hyung_ perhatikan perutmu kalau ingin memperlihatkannya" ledek Donghae.

"Yak?! Kau merusak _mood_-ku! Aku tahu perutku sudah tak errr ya begitulah, tapi tak usah meledek. Ini juga buk—"

"Arraso arraso hyungie. Salah sendiri hyung dan Kyuhyun tak pernah mengajakku minum wine" seru Donghae memotong ucapan Sungmin tanpa pikir.

Alis Sungmin menyatu, bingung. Bibirnya mengerucut tak suka mendengar alasan Donghae yang sedikit tak masuk akal di bagian belakang kalimatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa minum?"

"Itu… emhh… aish… sudahlah _kajja hyung_"

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti kemana yang Donghae mau. Di belakang Sungmin harus mendumal sebal atas kelakuan saengnya yang seperti bocah 5 tahun ini.

"Tunggu Hae. Kau itu seperti ikan yang baru pulang saja" kekeh SUngmin dengan ledekannya.

"Biarkan"

Benar saja begitu mencapai bibir pantai, ia segera berlari ke tengah meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Seakan lupa dengan apa yang ia lupakkan.

Kembali Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Laut yang tersaji di depannya begitu indah, sayang untuk di lewatkan. _Andai saja Kyuhyun ada di sini_, batinnya. Sungmin hanya terduduk di bibir pantai, senyumnya terkembang melihat Donghae sibuk berenang dan berlarian ke sana ke mari.

"_Hyung_, akan kuadukan ke Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak ikut bermain denganku!" ancam Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yak! Sejak tadi kau menggangguku ikan jelek"

"Biarkan! _Kajja_!"

Akhirnya keduanya tenggelam dalam permainan air. Donghae dengan semangat menyipratkan air ke Sungmin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ya, permainan yang menurut orang lebih pantas dimainkan untuk bocah ketimbang dua namja dewasa.

.

.

.

Airplane

Tampak beberapa namja yang diketahui member Super Junior. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, begitu pun maknae Super Junior. PSP adalah benda kesayangannya, semua orang juga tahu itu. Sayangnya kali ini bukan benda hitam itu yang ia genggam melainkan hpnya yang ia genggam.

"Ish. Awas saja kau Minnie _hyung_" gerutunya sambil meremas hpnya.

Entah dapat dari mana Kyuhyun melihat foto Sungmin sudah topless menurut orang-orang dan half naked menurutnya tersebar di dunia maya. Dunia maya memang mengerikan.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bilang pada pasangan ikanmu tak usah mengajak Sungmin hyung kalau ingin seperti itu!" semprot Kyuhyun yang masih kesal dengan foto itu.

"He?"

Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa disemprot begitu hanya bisa terbengong ria. Apa salahnya? Kenapa ia selalu saja kena marah?

"Aku ti—"

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur saja" potong Kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, member kembali ke Hotel setelah puas menikmati sunset. Begitu juga beberapa member yang baru sampai, segera menuju hotel.

Terlihat sedikit ketegangan di sebuah kamar milik pasangan Kyumin. Kebetulan sekali semuanya sedang berada di sana, bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

"Kyu, sudahlah jangan marahin Sungmin hyung terus. Lagian tak mungkin kalau ke pantai memakai hoodie" nasihat Ryeowook sambil berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tengah marah.

"Tapi bisa kan pakai kaos dan celana seltut. Oh aku tahu, mungkin dia ingin pamer saja" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menjadi tersangka hanya berdiam diri di atas kasur sambil mengigit bibirnya. Apa yang ia lakukan salah? Toh dia tak telanjang bukan? Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Tapi Kyu, aku—"

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku ingin sekamar dulu dengan Siwon hyung" putus Kyuhyun dengan nada lesu.

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Sudahlah hyung. Biarkan Kyu dulu. Kita sekamar ne" ucap Ryeowook menasehati sekaligus menyindir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tersindir langsung memberikan _death glare_ gratis yang tidak mempan terhadap Ryeowook. Bahkan Ryeowook berbalik men-_death glare_ Kyuhyun.

"Huh kalian ini baru saja baikkan. Kajja makan aku sudah lapar" cetus Siwon sambil merangkul Shindong untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku tahu Kyuhyun marah padaku karena aku hanya memakai celan pendek saja waktu di pantai. Tapi, masa harus marahan lagi. Bukankah kami sudah baikan karena acara Radio Star itu?

Kuhela napasku dalam

Kyuhyun tengah makan dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam ke arahku. Posisinya dia tepat duduk di depanku. Jelas-jelas posisi ini tak menguntungkan bagiku, karena ah … kalian tahu sendiri.

"Kyuhyun makanlah. Jangan melihat Sungmin terus" cetus Kangin hyung dari sebelah Kyuhyun.

Aku menghela napas lagi

"Kyu, aku minta maaf sungguh. Benar yang dikatakan Ryeowook, aku tak mungkin memakai hoodie ke pantai apalagi ini pantai tropic, Kyu" ucapku memulai meminta maaf.

"Kau bisa memakai kaos 'kan?" Tanya dengan menekankan kata **kaos**. Ah, bahkan aku yakin ini bukan suatu pertanyaan melainkan suruhan mutlak.

"Ne, aku janji" ucapku akhirnya.

Kyuhyun diam tak merespon, dia hanya melanjutkan makannya dan mulai berhenti menatapku.

.

Kulihat Wooky sudah tertidur di sebelahku.

Padahal tadinya aku ingin sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, mengingat di dorm kami tidak se kamar. Ini adalah kesempatan kami untuk satu kamar lagi. Ya, setiap bepergian aku akan dan Kyuhyun akan mengusahakan untuk sekamar. Tapi karena ke bodohanku, kami tidak sekamar.

"Kyuhyunnie bogoshippo" lirihku sambil memandangi fotonya yang ada di hpku.

Apa aku menjijikan?

Begitu mencintai Kyuhyun

Begitu merindukan Kyuhyun

Begitu ingin memiliki Kyuhyun

Begitu … … …

"Aku harap ia tidak akan marah besok dan kami bisa sekamar untuk beberapa hari ke depan" doaku sebelum tidur.

Mataku begitu saja terpejam. Sekelebat bayanganku bersama Kyuhyun berputar akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari permainan bodoh yang menyebabkan kami tidak sekamar, drama musical Kyuhyun, drama musicalku, _fan service_ Kyuhyun dengan member lain, jarangnya aku pulang, perdebatan kami di Radio Star dan hari ini. Semuanya membuat hubungan kami merenggang.

Demi apa pun aku tak menginginkan seperti ini. Aku ingin seperti dulu. Bersama Kyuhyun setiap saat. Melihatnya begitu dekat, menyentuhnya. Aku tak kuat dengan jadwal padat yang menyebabkan kami jarang bertemu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai terang-terangan merutukinya di depan kamera.

Apa ini hubungan ini masih pantas di pertahankan?

Hubungan yang bahkan orang sedunia akan mencemoohku dan Kyuhyun.

Hubungan yang selalu ditutupi dari awak media.

Hubungan yang akhir-akhir ini hanya ada kerenggangan.

Kami yang selalu bertengkar dengan masalah sepele.

"Hiks…" satu isakkan kecil lolos dengan bodohnya dari bibirku.

Selalu seperti ini. Menangis hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun. Kenapa hanya ia yang mampu membuatku menangis sekaligus mengobatinya.

Lalu apa sekarang dia akan mengobatinya lagi untukku dan meneruskannya atau …

"_Saranghae_ Kyu" lirihku sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurku.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi Honolulu island menyeruak masuk dengan begitu terik. Sayangnya tak membuat Sungmin terbangun. Kelelahan sehabis bermain air dan sedikit menangis di malam hari membuatnya masih terlelap begitu dalam dari tidurnya.

Sepasang lengan yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangnya makin mengerat. Wajah namja itu perlahan mendekati perpotongan leher Sungmin. menenggelamkannya di sana dan mencoba mencium aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Bangun, Ming" lirih namja itu sambil mencium kecil leher Sungmin.

"Ennnhhh" lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Hmm" gumam namja itu.

"Enngghh" satu lenguhan lagi lolos dari bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi tubuhnya rasanya berat. Terkunci oleh tubuh seseorang di belakangnya. Tnagannya mulai mengusap matanya seiring dengan matanya yang perlahan membuka. Gumaman tak jelas lagi-lagi tercipata.

"Ireona, jagi~" lirih namja itu disertai dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kyu!" seru Sungmin langsung terduduk.

"Ba—bagai—"

Cup

Kyuhyun segera mengecup dahi Sungmin. Turun ke kedua matanya. Mengusap kedua pipinya sebelum ikut di kecup. Mengigit kecil ujung hidungnya sebelum di kecup. Berakhir di bibir _kissable_ milik Sungmin. kyuhyun sedikit memberi kecupan di pinggir bibirnya sekaligus membasahinya dengan lidahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie" lirih Sungmin dengan pipi merona.

"Mianhae"

"Gwe—gwenchana"

"Kau menangis semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin. meneliti bekas aliran air mata Sungmin yang jelas-jelas sudah tak terlihat.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang ia rindukan. Ini hasil penantian mereka setelah beberapa lama tak bertemu.

"Happy 7th Anniversary Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sontak Sungmin membuka mata. Matanya membulat sempurna. Demi apa pun dia melupakan hari ini. Hari paling special bagi hubungan ini.

"Happy 7th Anniversary Kyumin!" teriak beberapa orang yang ternyata sudah ada di sana.

Sungmin makin terbengong melihat seluruh member Super Junior berada di sana. Sudah bukan jadi rahasia kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan. Bahkan member membantu mereka untuk menutupinya. Walau tekadang juga suka menyebarkan rahasia kepada Joyers.

"Hiks… Kyunnie~" isakkan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Merasa malu karena kepergok menangis oleh member lainnya.

"Aigoo, Minnie hyung cengeng" ledek Siwon.

Mendengar itu Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang punggung Sungmin.

"Padahal kemarin Kyuhyun babo hampir merusak kejutan ini karena emosinya" cibir Eunhyuk.

"Dan aku kena marah habis-habisan dengan maknae sialan" tambah Donghae.

"Setidaknya kalian tidak menjadi bahan cubitan Kyuhyun" keluh Shindong.

"Dan setidaknya kalian tidak perlu mendengarkan isakkan pilu dari Sungmin hyung" sambung Ryeowook.

Kangin yang mendengar celotehan dongsaengnya hanya tersenyum bahagia. _Pasti kalau kami berkumpul akan lebih baik_, batin Kangin. "Jja, tiup lilinnya setelah itu kami akan pergi" seru Kangin yang membawa sebua tart kecil.

Tart berwarna pink berbentuk hati dengan nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta tulisan '7th Anniversary'. Tart terlampau simple dengan 7 lilin mengiasi sudut luar tart itu.

"Berdoa dulu" perintah Kangin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memejamkan mata dengan tangan saling bertautan. Berdoa dengan segenap hati mereka.

Fuuuh~

Ketujuh lilin itu pun mati setelah pasangan Kyumin meniupnya.

Tak lama beberapa kado mulai di berikan dari seluruh member. Entah kado apa yang jelas seluruh member senang melihat pasangat yang menempel ini langgeng sampai saat ini.

"Kami tinggal ne. Selamat menikmati hari kalian" seru Eunhyuk.

"Jangan menangis lagi hyung. Kyuhyun mencintaimu sampai ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu" goda Siwon sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kyumin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka ingin mengobrol saling mencurahkan hati mereka. Menghabiskan _quality time_ yang diberikan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis tadi malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai berusaha untuk memperbaiki posisi mereka. Kyuhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang, diikuti Sungmin yang menaruh kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun atas permintaan namja evil itu. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang memeluk posesif pinggang namja yang dicintainya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan hubungan ini. Apa masih pantas dipertahankan? Karena kita akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar dan jarang bertemu" ucap Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Matanya menatap Sungmin tajam. Mencoba menyelami manik itu.

"Jangan memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tidak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin berpisah. Berhentilah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan konyol itu hyung. Banyak orang yang mendukung kita. Umma dan appa kita, member lain, manager kita, dan banyak Joyers di sana yang mendukung. Dan kau masih meragukan mereka yang berkorban untuk melindungi kita?" nasihat Kyuhyun pada namjachingu sekaligus hyungnya itu.

"Mianhae. aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Bukankah kita sudah menjalaninya sejauh ini. Aku akan berjuang sampai akhir bersamamu dan bersama orang yang melindungi kita. Terima kasih Kyu sudah menyadarkanku" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merubah posisi kembali dengan Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya dengan posisi berhadapan. Sungmin tak menolak. Keduanya segera berpelukan. Menyalurkan ketenangan dan kehangatan pada pasangan masing-masing. Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi mengecup leher Sungmin yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun beralih ada kuping Sungmin, menekannya sedikit di sana. "Yang harus kau tahu hanya …"

Kyuhyun menbali beralih menatap kea rah Sungmin dengan jarak begitu dekat. Sementara Sungmin sudah menahan napas bersiap mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Cup

Kedua bibir itu menyatu begitu lembut. Tak ada paksaan apalagi permainan panas. Hanya menyatu tanpa kecupan, lumatan dan jilatan. Terkesan begitu polos namun penuh cinta.

_Saranghae_

_Gumawo yeorobun_

.

.

.

END

.

Little oneshoot for celebrate 7th Anniversary of Kyumin. We belive they real with they Love. Hope you like. Sorry for very short oneshoot

.

Suatu persembahan dariku untuk umma dan appaku.

Me : umma, appa makasih untuk tetap bersama dan saling meyakinkan dalam hubungan kalian. Tanpa kalian aku dan saudara sesame joyers tak aka nada di dunia ini #plak *dikirauminngelahirinjoyerskali

Kyu : gumawo joyers yang sudah percaya pada kami. Terus dukung kami dengan cara ketik Kyumin spas—

Min : yak! Babo kyu! Yeorobun gumawo atas kepercayaan kalian semua. Kami akan berjuang jadi dukunglah kami

Me : terharu gw pak mak bisa bikin ff boyslove biasanya gwkan nge-GS emak terus

Min : iya lu! Durhaka lu! Sering banget nistain gw

Kyu : kualat u ama orang tua ndiri! Bikin bapa lu kesakitan terus nih anak! CPCS gw udah kaya mayat idup yang masih dipaksa kerja demi ff lu

Me : jangan marah kan lagi puasa mak pak

.

Ngomong-ngomong mau dikit ttg CPCS nih, tennag aja nyiksa Kyunya memang masih yah… beberapa chap tapi pasti bakalan happy ending kok. Kyumin bakal bersatu begitu juga dengan Kihae, yg aku masih bingung dengan sihanchul nih. Oh iya sebenarnya penyiksaan kyu yg panjang bukan karena hanya ff yg sellau buat ming menderita, tapi juga karena aku belum bisa nangis untuk si kyuhyun saat pembuatan ff CPCS, so aku ingin membuat diriku menangis dan merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

.

Ff ini juga aku persembahkan untuk meramaikan screenplay dengan ff kyumin. Karena screenplay sekarang makin sepi dengan ff kyumin. Terus dukung author ff kyumin dan author ff untuk official dan crack pair SJ. Love them and appreciate them with your review.

Hope you enjoy it and #HappyKyuMinDay

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
